Temporal
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Después de todo sera Temporal, difícil pero divertido. Si lograba sobrevivir a aquellas miradas. SouMako. RinHaru.
1. Chapter 1

He regresado con otro fic de Free! Porque no quiero que de un día a otro este fandom se quede atrás por el simple hecho de que ya se acabó la segunda temporada, pelearemos por una tercera con mucho SouMako y aun mas RinHaru del que nos han dado, porque lo merecemos y ustedes se merece este fic que traigo para ustedes, tengo pensado que sea uno largo pero son las que deciden, espero y lo disfruten, sin mas… el fic:

_**Temporal. **_

Makoto suspiro después de abrir la puerta del departamento, hacia apenas 2 semanas que Haru y él habían llegado a Tokyo, sus clases habían empezado inmediatamente, por lo que no disponía de mucho tiempo y Haru era el único que se dedicaba a limpiar –casi nada pero algo– o cocinar –caballa–, se tiro en el sofá completamente agotado, no había comido bien en los últimos tres días debido a que aun no se acostumbraba al ritmo de aquella ciudad y se despertaba demasiado temprano, por lo que sus fuerzas iban bajando. Paso ahí unos minutos y logro notar que Haru al parecer no se encontraba, su mente de inmediato busco alguna razón la cual fue que salió a comprar ingredientes para la cena; se levanto dejando sus cosas en el sofá y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, aunque no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo. Llego a la puerta del baño y la abrió, levanto su mirada solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules.

_Evidentemente… no es Haru. _

Se quedo parado, completamente estático, sin decir nada; bajo la vista mirando el cuerpo de la persona que se encontraba frente a él, solo llevaba puesta una toalla –o mas bien trataba de ponérsela hasta que el otro entro– por lo que pudo deducir apenas se había terminado de duchar, el calor llego a sus mejillas de poco a poco y su cuerpo reacciono, tomando la perilla de la puerta.

-Lo siento- susurro y cerro la puerta. Su mente maquinaba un centenar de cosas a una velocidad de vértigo, tratando de comprender la situación.

_¿Qué hace Yamazaki-kun aquí? _

En un impulso volvió a abrir y la escena se repitió, los colores subieron a su rostro de manera más rápida, mientras no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo del otro, centrándose mas en la parte baja; Sousuke no dijo nada y también se limito a mirarle con un semblante sorprendido y confuso. Pasaron apenas 20 segundos y Sousuke fue cerrando la puerta con lentitud hasta que estuvo completamente cerrada, Makoto pudo escuchar como al otro lado colocaba pestillo y fue hasta en ese momento en el que la vergüenza de aquel acto le llevo a cubrirse la cara con ambas manos, intentando cubrir su sonrojo de nadie.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Makoto decidió sentarse en el sofá a esperar a que Sousuke saliera del baño y tratar de explicar inútilmente su comportamiento, pero más larga seria la explicación que el otro le daría por el hecho de encontrarse ahí. Escucho como el otro salía y se levanto mirando en su dirección, iba ya vestido mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, Makoto se vio obligado a bajar la mirada por el bochorno que sentía, trataba de pensar que seria mejor decir primeramente pero su mente no le daba ideas.

-Siento la intromisión- fue Sousuke el primero en anunciar palabra y Makoto inmediatamente reacciono a esto negando repetidas veces.

-Siento haber entrado así…-

-No fue tu culpa, no debería estar aquí- Ante tal comentario la curiosidad de Makoto se hizo presente, si bien, era cierto lo que el otro declaraba y si era tan cierto, ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí de todos modos?

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí, Yamazaki-kun?- Sousuke pareció mas confundido que él ante tal pregunta, desvió su mirada mientras emitía un gruñido que Makoto interpreto como molestia.

-Ahora veo que Rin no te lo dijo… Bueno, ya nada se le puede hacer…- Makoto no logro comprender el significado de aquellas palabras pero antes de que pudiera pedir alguna explicación mas precisa, la puerta principal se abrió. Entraron Rin y Haru tomados de la mano, llevaban bolsas donde se encontraban varios alimentos; Makoto comenzó a comprender la situación.

-¡Oh! ¿Vienen de visita?- pregunto sonriendo con evidente emoción, Rin sonrió y soltó una leve risilla, Haru ni se inmuto y arrastro al chico tiburón a la cocina. Makoto le siguió para tratar de evitar la intensa mirada de Sousuke que no parecía quitársela de encima.

-Se quedaran aquí- dijo Haruka y Makoto se quedo quito, pensaba no haber escuchado bien.

-¿Q-Que?- pregunto, miro a Sousuke que se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Rin ayudaba a Haru a guardar todo en su respectivo lugar, Makoto estaba desorientado ya que era el único que no sabia que ocurría.

-Sera Temporal… Rin dormirá conmigo y Yamazaki puede hacerlo en el sofá… Solo es por… un tiempo- Haru parecía estar tranquilo y relajado, Makoto advirtió el por que sin poder evitar sonreír.

_Obviamente si Rin esta a su lado él se encuentra más ansioso, je. Son tan lindos~ _

Pero entre sus pensamientos aun quedaba Yamazaki, que sin duda le ponía un tanto nervioso e inquieto; cada vez que estaba cerca de aquel chico sus mejillas explotaban en calor y su estomago se volcaba, se convertía en un manojo de nervios solo con una mirada y la idea de vivir con él le parecía extraña.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Eh, Makoto? No te preocupes, no seremos vagos o algo por el estilo; me he conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo y Sousuke igual, además de que trataremos de no distraerte con tus estudios y los de Haru- mencionaba Rin con una sonrisa, mordiendo una manzana; Haru se acercó a él y le abrazo mirándole de frente.

-A mi no me importa- Makoto rio levemente ante el comportamiento de sus amigos, eran sin duda una pareja romántica a su estilo y verlos le causaba querer tener una relación así, casi automáticamente después de aquel pensamiento su mirada viajo a Sousuke que le miro con una sonrisa, causándole un sonrojo y centrar su mirada de nuevo en Haru y Rin que se encontraban abrazados.

-Supongo que esta bien… Además, necesitamos ayuda para desempacar-

-¡Ya escuchaste, Sousuke! ¡A trabajar, maldito vividor!-

-Cierra la boca, Rin-

-No calles a mi novio, poste-

-¿Dijiste algo? Sardina enlatada-

-¡Por favor, no comencemos a pelear!-

Makoto suspiro, no seria nada fácil tratar de vivir con aquellos tres chicos, pero haría el intento por lograrlo y que saliera bien. Pero cada vez que veía a Sousuke se le hacia mas difícil la idea de aguantar, cada mirada le mantenía en las nubes y cada sonrisa lo llevaba al paraíso. Sin duda seria difícil, pero divertido y un tanto placentero, después de todo… Eran aun jóvenes y tendrían muchos veranos, ¿no? Este seria otro más.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si, la idea ha surgido así como si nada y la verdad tengo pensado escribir otro pero m-preg -¿Les parece bien? Seria igual, SouMako y RinHaru y algunas otras si es que quieren- pero primero quise intentar con este. Saben que cualquier comentario, critica, petición o sugerencia es bien recibida y que estoy por y para ustedes solamente. Eso es todo por el momento Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chicas y/o chicos, lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo, pero la preparatoria me agobia con mucho trabajo, además de un proyecto de literatura en derechos humanos; pero tratare de ponerme al corriente, sé que debió ser más largo, pero es todo lo que puedo darles por ahora, espero que lo disfruten:

_**Temporal. Chapter 2.**_

Después de que Makoto logro calmar la situación y todos cenaron, se disponían a ir directamente a la cama. Inmediatamente Haru tomo a Rin y lo arrastro a su habitación, encerrándose ambos; Makoto tenía pensado irse a dormir, pero Sousuke estaba en la sala viendo televisión y eso le causo cierto nerviosismo.

-Em... Yamazaki-kun... Me voy a dormir y estaba pensando que, podrías dormir en mi cama y yo en el sofá- Sousuke le dirigió una mirada sería bastante típica en su persona y Makoto pensó que le diría algo en mal tono.

-Esta bien así, tu tienes que ir a la universidad mañana y tienes que dormir adecuadamente- Makoto se sonrojó ante la madurez que expreso aquel chico, además de una oleada de vergüenza por lo veraces de sus palabras, sin embargo, no podía dejar que Yamazaki durmiese en el sofá, ya que era bastante incómodo.

-Estaré bien, puedes dormir en mi habitación- Sousuke le dirigió otra mirada pero esta vez más sería y su ceño se encontraba fruncido, parecía molesto, lo que provoco que Makoto se sintiese cohibido de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que esta bien así, vete a dormir- ambos chicos eran bastante tercos y la disputa fue en aumento, llegando al punto donde se encontraban frente a frente gritándose el uno al otro. Makoto mantenía sus ojos cerrados al notar la cercanía de Sousuke, mientras el otro hacia todo lo posible por ganar aquella pelea; estaban cada vez más cerca y sus respiraciones se fundían en una, hasta que un estruendo les provoco dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación de Haruka.

-Saben, algunos estamos cansados y queremos descansar... Así que, o duermen juntos o simplemente cierran la maldita boca- les gruño Rin, ciertamente no eran horas para estar discutiendo y Rin tenía ocupaciones a la mañana siguiente al igual que ellos y Haru. Se miraron y se alejaron lentamente, apenados por su pésimo comportamiento; Makoto soltó un suspiro y miro a Sousuke con una sonrisa.

-No creo que tenga nada de malo dormir juntos. Somos chicos después de todo- Sousuke también le sonrió y asintió levemente.

_Mala idea. _

Ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, se encontraban dándose le espalda el uno al otro pero eso no lograba disipar la pena y vergüenza que se transformaban en manchas rojizas Posadas en sus mejillas, Makoto trataba de controlar su respiración así como su ritmo cardíaco, Sousuke trataba de no dejar salir sus jadeos por la inquietud. De un momento a otro Makoto fue acercándose al cuerpo de Sousuke, la noche era un poco fría y su cuerpo buscaba calor, Sousuke por su lado en un momento de agitación se dio la vuelta, mirando por encima de la cabeza de Makoto que se encontraba muy cerca y pudieron notar algo.

_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Dios mío... Esto no puede estar pasando. _

_S-su p-pee... E-esta... Santo cielo. _

Ambos se quedaron quietos, conteniendo la respiración todo lo que podían. Sousuke se encontraba prácticamente pegado a Makoto y su miembro había quedado justo en el trasero del otro, trataron de no moverse para no provocar algo peor; pero no podían estar así por siempre. Makoto se revolvió nervioso y en un instante supo que fue completamente idiota al hacerlo. El miembro de Sousuke despertó, irguiéndose un poco, haciendo que Makoto tragara en vergüenza. Sousuke sentía que moría lentamente, estaba teniendo una erección solo porque su miembro rozó con el redondo -y evidentemente grande- trasero de Makoto, que seguramente se encontraba asustado o asqueado por la situación; pasaron unos largos segundos y Sousuke se vio decidido a separarse para no hacerlo más penoso, pero en el momento en el que se separó completamente de Makoto, su miembro accidentalmente empujo hacia el trasero del otro provocando una singular reacción.

-¡Ah!- el gemido que le fue arrancado de los labios a Tachibana fue uno extremadamente erótico, un sonido tan agudo y seductor que hizo que la semierección de Sousuke pasara a ser una grande y palpitante que apretaba con fuerza su ropa. Makoto se sonrojó, tapándose la boca lentamente, unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos debido al vergonzoso accidente, pero no dijo nada; el silencio reino junto a la tensión, no se movían ni un milímetro pensando en cosas horribles sobre lo que el otro pensaba, atacando su propia conciencia, culpándose así mismos.

-Soy un idiota, me iré a dormir al sillón- Makoto sintió como Yamazaki se levantaba de la ama rápidamente y salía de la habitación. Se incorporó, admiro la puerta por unos instantes eternos y sus mejillas se colorearon.

Sousuke fue incapaz de dormir y no era debido al sofá, ya que este no era lo suficientemente incómodo para arrebatarle el sueño, si no que, el pensar que Makoto le vería mal o le evitaría a la mañana siguiente lo atormentaron durante toda la noche; no fue hasta las seis de la madrugada donde su cansancio consiguió noquearlo.

Makoto despertó a las 6 am, tenía que ducharse, desayunar, prepararse y salir de la casa para tomar sus clases; cuando se dirigía a la ducha pudo ver a Yamazaki dormido pero con grandes ojeras, se sintió horrible ya que él si había podido dormir. Se duchó, vistió y se dispuso a hacerse el desayuno cuando Rin salió de la habitación de Haru, vistiendo únicamente un short.

-Buenos días- musito con una sonrisa mientras Rin se tallaba los ojos con cansancio. El chico tiburón miro hacia el sofá y bufo con molestia, se acercó a el pero Makoto le detuvo.

-No fue una gran noche, déjale dormir... Como hasta las dos... Las necesita bastante- Rin pareció entender ya que no hizo preguntas. Se fue a duchar y regreso listo para irse. Tomaron el desayuno lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde a sus actividades.

-¿Que hay de Haru?- Rin se colocó los zapatos y sonrió.

-Déjale en cama todo el día... Fue una noche ajetreada- Makoto se contuvo de comentar un "La mía igual", ya que no quería dar explicación alguna. Ambos salieron del departamento listos para irse; pero Rin se detuvo un instante.

-Lamento causarte molestias, Makoto. Pero te prometo que si será temporal. Encontrare algún lugar- Makoto se quedo en silencio, buscando palabras para contestarle, pero su mente no daba nada.

-Esta bien, me gusta- no supo si las palabras habían salido con su consentimiento, pero simplemente surgieron. Rin sonrió ante ello y comenzó a caminar, Makoto le siguió de cerca.

-Me alegra que te agrade-

-¿eh?-

Sousuke se levantó a eso de las dos de la tarde, le dolía la espalda y cuello, además de que su cabeza palpitaba debido al hambre, cuando fue a la cocina se encontró con Haru en condiciones deplorables.

-¿Y donde están las muletas?- río al observar como trataba de sostenerse de cualquier cosa, sus piernas temblaban con cada movimiento y a pesar de eso seguía con su mirada neutral. Eso le causaba gracia a Sousuke.

-¿Dónde esta tu dignidad?- Yamazaki se sintió ofendido ante tal comentario y no supo que contestar ante eso, no sabía a que se refería aquel chico. Haru le miro serio como siempre pero su ceño se frunció.

-Depravado- ahora entendía a que deseaba llegar, pero el punto no era aquel, era el hecho de que sus mejillas estallaban en rojo mientras su cabeza daba vueltas; no pensó si quiera en el hecho de como Haruka sabía lo que paso, sólo quería mantenerse callado.

-Y te atreves a sonrojarte... Degenerado- Haru se marchó de ahí, apoyándose de la mesa y las sillas, llevándose un tazón de arroz con caballa y la vergüenza de Sousuke como guarnición.

-Sólo es Temporal... Sólo temporal- suspiraba Yamazaki, estaba agitado por el recuerdo y las palabras de Nanase.

_Espero poder sobrevivir._

Cuando por fin Rin llego al departamento, Haru le salto encima abrazándole por el cuello y enredando sus piernas en la cintura del chico, se besaron descaradamente aún que Sousuke se encontraba ahí, simplemente les ignoro para no pasar más penas. Llegaron al sofá donde se encontraba Sousuke y Rin se echó en él aún con Haru encima, no se separaban casi nada, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas, sus cuerpos se apegaban acoplándose el uno al otro, Sousuke se fue al extremo del sofá y dejo su mirada fija en la televisión, para no contemplar el espectáculo. A lo otros dos evidentemente no les importaba nada, ellos estaban concentrados en sus besos y las débiles caricias que se impartían, en el movimiento de caderas de Haru que incitaba a Rin a tomar la iniciativa para el sexo, pero alguien entro a la casa.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamo Makoto cerrando la puerta de nuevo, los besos entre ambos chicos pararon por completo, fijando su vista en la puerta acompañados por Sousuke.

-Ya puedes entrar, Makoto- exclamo Rin bajando de su regazo a Haru que poco le importo el hecho de que su mejor amigo le viese, se apegó todo lo que pudo a su novio y beso su cuello repetidas veces. Makoto se adentró lentamente, cerciorándose de que todos tuvieran ropa; ya dentro del lugar, se fue directamente a la cocina, evitando mirar a la pareja de enamorados que se repartían amor.

Cocinar era una habilidad que generalmente la encargaba a Haruka, pero eso no significaba que él fuese malo al practicarla; al contrario, él era un gran cocinero y le gustaba pasar tiempo ahí.

Sousuke no era tan fan de la actividad pero era mejor tratar de cocinar a que seguir viendo el espectáculo pornográfico que ofrecían Rin y Haru. Se adentró a la cocina sabiendo que ahí estaba Makoto, por una parte tenía que entrar para arreglar las cosas y por la otra, ver el amor entre dos jóvenes no era tan malo. Pero era su obligación disculparse por lo ocurrido.

-Tachibana- susurro pero al parecer para Makoto fue como un grito, debido a su exaltación.

-Y-Ya-Yamazaki-kun... ¿Pasa algo?- Sousuke pudo notar como temblaba dándole la espalda, se sintió mal por eso pero no podía alejarse.

-Lo siento- susurro en su oído y Makoto de estremeció, soltó un suspiro entrecortado y hecho la cabeza atrás, topando con el hombro de Yamazaki. Se miraron fijamente y Makoto sonrió cerrando sus ojos, Sousuke se sonrojó pero sonrió de igual manera y lentamente se acercó a los labios del castaño; Makoto abrió sus ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de la cercanía del otro, pero no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos de nuevo esperando que el otro le besara.

-¡TENGO HAMBRE!- grito Rin desde la cocina, espantando a ambos chicos obligándolos a separarse. Se vieron un momento y sus sonrojos crecieron.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?- pregunto Makoto débilmente.

-Claro... En lo que desees- Makoto se sonrojó ferozmente ante el doble sentido de la frase y comenzó a preparar todo para la cena. Pero se sentía nervioso por las miradas que Sousuke le dirigía.

_Sólo será Temporal... Sólo eso._

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si, de alguna manera estoy pensando un como hare que Haruka y Sousuke no se maten tan horriblemente cuando estén solos, pero estoy en proceso. Recuerden que estoy a sus órdenes, además de que cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia es bien aceptado. Sin mas por el momento, me despido, Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, sé que me he tardado en actualizar este fic, pero es que había tenido contratiempos y ese tipo de cosas, de ante mano me disculpo por eso, pero como dice el dicho, "_Más vale tarde que nunca",_ y he la actualización aquí, espero que les guste, sin más, el fic:

_**Temporal. Chapter 3.**_

Makoto a veces se llegaba a preguntar si acaso Nagisa le odiaba, no por pequeñas cosas, sino por las realmente grandes; el día anterior, después de que él, Yamazaki, Rin y Haru, cenaran por primera vez en calma, les llego algo por correo, algo que les extraño bastante; cuando al fin abrieron el paquete, notaron que había cajas de diversos tamaños y una pequeña nota que decía en una caligrafía ordenada y hermosa:

_Muchachos, Nagisa y yo, les hemos mandado unos cuantos presentes. Les hemos extrañado bastante por aquí, pero en la primera oportunidad que contemos, iremos a verles. Un saludo a Yamazaki y Rin, que nos informo Nitori que se encontraban ahí. Hasta pronto.__  
><em>_Rei.__  
><em>  
>Todos sonrieron y cada un tomo su regalo, pero como ya era tarde decidieron abrirlos al día siguiente. Pero bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato. Makoto al irse a su habitación y prepararse para dormir, la curiosidad se impuso y decidió echar un vistazo. No supo si fue suerte o castigo.<p>

Su paquete era únicamente de Nagisa y tenía una pequeña nota:

_Querido Mako-chan: _

_Te mando este bonito presente solo de mi parte, Rei estaba insistiendo para que fuera también de su parte, pero no hubiera sido tan _divertido. _Espero y verlos a todos en poco tiempo, Rei-chan y yo planeamos visitarles; diviértete con mi regalo Mako-chan y estoy seguro que te recordara mucho a _alguien _especial._

_Con cariño, Nagisa. _

Makoto sonrió al terminar de leerla, no parecía que tuviera algo malo o sospechoso viniendo de Nagisa y así, con lentitud fue abriendo el paquete; de la sonrisa que tenía pasó a una cara de estupefacción combinada con asombro y vergüenza.

_Dios santo, Nagisa. _

En aquella caja, que no despertaría ni la más mínima intuición o desconfianza, se encontraba cierto artefacto que Makoto conocía como "_consolador" _aunque claro, tenía otros nombres y al ver cierto control remoto se retracto de sus pensamientos, "_vibrador". _Trato de hallar sentido a todo, pero no podía; Nagisa era un pervertido que pensaba que Makoto llegaría a utilizar algo como eso, después su vista se enfoco y logro ver otras cosas, una botella de al menos 300 ml de un color rosa con un liquido extraño dentro y condones, decir que su cara era de color escarlata era seguramente los más acertado, abrió la boca sin decir palabra y es que no las tenía, pero algo mas llamo su atención.

_¿Yamazaki-kun?_

Sousuke se acomodaba para dormir en el "cómodo" sofá, tenía cierta curiosidad por el contenido del paquete que le había llegado, en especial porque no sabía que pudieron haberle mandado los amigos de Rin a _él. _Pero ciertamente se lograba hacer una idea abstracta, con lo poco que conocía a Nagisa podía considerar la idea de algo sumamente _interesante._

Escucho cierto ruido extraño proveniente de la habitación de Makoto y se levanto un tanto alarmado, dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la habitación de Makoto y después a la de Nanase y Rin, que evidentemente estaba cerrada, se levanto y camino a la habitación, notando que esta se encontraba entrecerrada vacilo en tocar la puerta y en cambio se asomo lentamente para ver algo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo en un instante.

_Ta-Tachibana... _

Lo que vio, fue por demás algo sumamente vergonzoso...

_Sexy._

Sacudió su cabeza en forma de negativa para borrar aquel pensamiento y siguió observando a Makoto. El chico de encontraba en su cama con las piernas abiertas, mordiendo su mano para acallar los gemidos y jadeos que luchaban por salir, una botella se encontraba a su lado, abierta y casi vacía; las mejillas de Makoto estaban encendidas e introducía un vibrador con suma lentitud en su interior, cuando estuvo completamente dentro, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás en un gemido que fue ahogado por su propia mano. Sousuke tenía la boca abierta y sentía que estaba seca, el calor fue incrementando en su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir acalorado para después sentir cierta presión en su parte baja.

Makoto tomo el pequeño control y lo observo por un segundo, tentaba los botones con sus dedos, temblaba de placer y oprimió uno sin saber que numero de intensidad tenia. Se estremeció al sentir la vibración repentina e intensa, su vista se nublo, no podía distinguir nada o escuchar algo, todo se desvaneció a su alrededor; de la nada se encontró dirigiendo su mano hacia el vibrador, comenzando a sacarlo y meterlo de nuevo, lentamente al principio e ir aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas, deliraba de puro deleite y por un momento, retiro su mano de su boca.

-ah... Ya-Yamazaki...-

Estaba sorprendido, acalorado, confundido y sumamente excitado ante el gemido acompañado de su propio nombre que Tachibana había emitido, lo encontró de lo mas erótico que le provoco un escalofrió que recorrió por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna que reacciono ante la placentera sensación.

_Date la vuelta. Tachibana._

Sousuke se preocupo de su propio pensamiento y como si Makoto le hubiese escuchado, se giro quedando en cuatro, dando una esplendida vista en dirección a Sousuke que solo pudo morderse el labio y frotar un poco su entrepierna. Makoto aumento la vibración con el pequeño control y continuo con las penetraciones, mientras que con su otra mano comenzaba a masturbarse con rapidez. Sousuke suspiro, ya había comenzado a masturbarse ante la imagen de Makoto y deseo estar dentro de la habitación, supliendo el trabajo del vibrador que el otro movía con rapidez e intensidad.

Y antes de que se dispusiera a realizar cualquier estupidez, decido irse, no sin antes ver como Makoto se corría en las sabanas.

_Esto... esto pasa seguido cuando se vive con hombres ¿no? Digo, debe de serlo... Dios, es que era tan... tan sexy... _

Y así, con esos pensamientos se fue a dormir, pensando en Makoto, sus sonidos, sus movimientos, en el. Tendría una larga y acalorada noche, mañana por la mañana tendría tiempo para pensar.

_Temporal, temporal... debo de encontrar algo rápido. _

Rin despertó con dolor de cabeza, se levanto de la cama aun con Haru aferrado a él y sonrió, salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño, tomar una ducha e irse a trabajar, tenía tiempo de sobra, pero quería prepararle algo a Haru y tal vez dar una segunda ronda. Cuando paso por la sala pudo notar que Sousuke se había caido del sofá, con burla se acerco, pero no era lo que pensó.

-¿Puedo saber que haces ahí?... ¿Y por qué no has dormido nada?- pudo adivinar al ver sus ojeras y el semblante que tenia, parecía cansado y abatido; se lamento por él.

-Necesitamos encontrar un lugar, rápido- Rin se quedo callado y abrió la boca, pero las palabras no surgieron, pero sí lo hicieron de alguien más.

-¿Qué?-

_¿Por que... quiere irse?_

**¿Les gusto? Espero que realmente les gustase y que les entretuviera, ustedes saben que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, peticiones, preguntas, criticas (NO DESTRUCTIVAS) o de cualquier tipo, yo estoy aquí para servirles, solo por ustedes escribo y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que mi mente ya no exprima nada de nada en ideas. Por cierto, después de este fic (pienso hacerlo como d capítulos) estaba pensando en por fin publicar mi tan deseado M-preg con RinHaru, SouMako, Reigisa y todo eso, ustedes háganme saber si les agrada la idea, hasta la próxima, Bye Bye~... ¿reviews? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Me siento mala persona por no haber actualizado, pero a mi defensa, comparto computadora con mi hermana, la cual es dibujante… Es curioso, una dibuja y la otra escribe… El punto es que ella está aprendiendo a usar un programa en la computadora y no me había dejado usarla para actualizar o escribir, afortunadamente logre tener la computadora y las vengo con la actualización de este fic, que espero les este gustando, sin más, el fic:

_**Temporal. Chapter 4. **_

Haru se levanto lentamente con pereza, tanteo a su lado pero Rin ya no estaba ahí; suspiro, con un solo pensamiento rondando en su mente.

_Deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos. _

Se coloco una camisa de Rin y los pantalones del pijama, no tenía ganas de nada, pero alguien tenía que hacer el desayuno. Camino lentamente hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió, una sensación de vértigo se apodero de él.

-Necesitamos encontrar un lugar, rápido- fueron las palabras de Sousuke, revotando una y otra vez en su mente.

-¿Qué?- giro bruscamente, Makoto parecía como si quisiera quebrarse y salir corriendo, supuso, que él seguramente se vería igual.

Los segundos pasaron y los pensamientos se empalmaban, chocando unos con otros; su estomago refugiaba la oleada de sensaciones, quiso vomitar ante las repentinas nauseas. Veía a Rin, como esperando que le dijera a Sousuke que no lo haría, que se quedaría ahí, pero nunca lo escucho.

.

.

.

Las clases para Makoto nunca tuvieron tan poca importancia como ahora. Se sentía horrible, no había desayunado, su cabeza dolía de manera volcánica y agradeció haberse dado una ducha el día anterior; parecía tan lento el tiempo y por momentos se sentía dichoso de que así fuera.

Después de haber escuchado a Yamazaki-san, con el que había retomado una actitud bastante formal, no supo que decir; parecía que nadie lo sabía.

_-¿Qué?- nadie dijo nada, esperaba que al menos Rin le dijera que necesitaba tiempo o algo parecido, pero no parecía dar señales de reaccionar. No supo que lo impulso, si el pánico o la alerta, pero corrió a su habitación por su mochila y se cambio de ropa en un tiempo que él había creído imposible. _

_Salió corriendo como si el tiempo le jugara en contra, como si fuera tarde para ir a la universidad, pero era obvio que no era así, paso a un lado de Yamazaki que le miraba atónito, mientras Makoto murmuraba. _

_-Se me hace tarde…- pudo sentir el último tirón en su pecho, al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Yamazaki rozar su brazo, en un intento de alcanzarle. _

_-Makoto…- Y el estrepito de la puerta cerrándose le acallo._

Se pregunto por un momento, que hubiera dicho Yamazaki si él se hubiese quedado, si le hubiese escuchado, pero después se arrepintió. Y por primera vez en toda la clase, escucho las palabras de su profesor de Literatura.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta y que conste, que no hicimos nada para impedirlo-

_¿Qué tan cierto puede llegar a ser eso? _No hubo respuesta.

.

.

.

Después de su trabajo de medio tiempo, Rin no quería regresar a casa, se sentía agobiado. Recordó la mirada de Haruka y se le erizo la piel, fue de esas miradas que nunca se olvidan; pudo ver en sus ojos aquella ira, tiritando en llamas, que se calmo en una ventisca helada de tristeza y dar paso a la nebulosa decepción, tantos sentimientos enfrascados en una simple mirada que ardía bajo los parpados de Rin cada vez que cerraba sus ojos.

Suspiro y tomo su celular, sintió el impulso de llamarle y así lo hizo. 

_-¿Qué quieres?- _suspiro con pesadez, no quería pelear.

-Me preguntaba si podrías venir…- le siguió un silencio.

-_¿Para qué?- _sonrió sin poder evitarlo, así era su Haru.

-Me gustaría pasar un rato fuera, contigo… Por favor- sabía que podría enfrentarse a una rotunda negativa pero valdría la pena.

-_No logro comprender como te atreves a…-_

-Te amo-

-_…-_

-Más que a nada en este maldito mundo, Haruka. Y créeme cuando te digo que no pretendo separarme de ti… Vine a Tokio solo por ti, ¡Maldición! ¿Crees que me separare de ti a estas alturas? ¡Ni aun que quieras, lograras que me aleje, Haruka!- estaba exaltado, más de lo que pensó que estaba, además de que las palabras habían salido de su boca a cuenta propia y ahora lidiaba con el sonido del viento al otro lado del teléfono.

-_¿En dónde?- _decir que se sintió aliviado, fue poco.

_._

_._

_._

Sousuke bufo, tirado en el sofá del departamento; minutos antes, Nanase le había dicho que saldría y Sousuke no se esforzó en preguntar a donde o si se tardaría, además de que no creía que Nanase le contestara.

-Le heriste- fueron las únicas palabras del otro antes de salir por la puerta, dando un golpe innecesario al cerrar. Sousuke se quedo pensando, pero no lograba razonar como debía, era por Makoto por lo que quería irse… Pero si decía esas palabras lo más probable sería que hasta Rin le votara fuera. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el no se molesto en levantarse o abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué se te quedo, iceberg?- después de su comentario le siguió un corto silencio.

-Buenas tardes…- se levanto de inmediato mirando atónito como Makoto se adentraba en su habitación y antes de que la cerrara, Sousuke se levanto del sofá.

-¡Espera, Makoto!...- pero de nada sirvió, el castaño se limito a darle una mirada, que para sorpresa del otro, fue la más fría que le había dedicado. Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de él, una mezcla de furia y cólera. Corrió hacia él y Makoto al notarlo cerró la puerta con rapidez, pero el pie de Sousuke logro entrar, trabando la puerta; ambos forcejeaban con la puerta, tratando con su mayor esfuerzo lograr algo, pero ninguno parecía ceder.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Solo déjame entrar!- grito Sousuke dando un fuerte empujón a la puerta, provocando que Makoto se balanceara.

-¡No! ¡Tu dijiste que querías irte!... ¡Ahora vete!- le reclamo el otro, ejerciendo más fuerza a la puerta, Sousuke lanzo un gruñido, que le recorrió la espalda a Makoto en un segundo.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!... ¡Quiero hablar contigo!- trato de encontrar un punto de apoyo, pero además de la pared, no había nada que le secundara.

-¡Yo no! ... ¡Ya me canse de que pienses que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana!- Makoto se puso de espalda a la puerta, empujando mientras se apoyaba en el gran mueble de su cuarto, utilizándolo de apoyo; la puerta logro cerrarse apenas unos milímetros mas, pero provoco que Sousuke diera otro gruñido, nuevamente Makoto pudo sentir su piel erizarse ante el sonido.

-¡Cuando hice eso!- Makoto comenzaba a quedarse sin salidas y sus músculos comenzaban a dolerle por el esfuerzo, se golpeo la nuca contra la puerta de manera suave, cansado ya de todo eso.

-¡¿Realmente crees que puedes coquetearme descaradamente y después irte como si nada?! ¡No soy un juguete!- Sousuke no podía creer las palabras de Makoto, que contenían un tono de amargura e irritación; empujo de nuevo la puerta, aun sin saber que diría si llegaba a abrirla.

-¿Cuándo te coquetee descaradamente?- supo de inmediato que había dicho algo inapropiado, porque el empuje de Makoto se aflojo unos segundos, Sousuke dejo de recargarse y tomo la perilla para abrir la puerta.

-Makoto…- entonces la puerta se cerró generando un fuerte golpe, Sousuke se balanceo un poco atontado había pensado que Makoto le abriría pero en el momento en el que se descuido, le cerró la puerta. Suspiro cansado, ya no había nada por hacer, hasta que escucho a Makoto susurrar débilmente.

-Siento… haber pensado que… Soy un idiota, debí suponer que así eres con todos…- soltó una carcajada vacía, Sousuke sintió una punzada en el pecho ante el tono de Makoto.

_No lo hagas… _

-Obviamente… Simplemente yo no…- pero no pudo escuchar el resto.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, siento que el final de este capítulo quedo un tanto… tenso, pero así tiene que ser. Saben que se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo y realmente siento no haber actualizado antes, si quieren recompensa por eso, háganmelo saber. FELIZ NAVIDAD, atrasada pero segura, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? :3**


End file.
